


The Umbrella's Umbrella

by Cesela



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animate Object, Gen, Humor, Humorous Ending, Marauders, Marauders' Era, One Shot, Rain, Short One Shot, Silly, Umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesela/pseuds/Cesela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How cool it would be if Umbrellas could talk. Sirius takes a walk in the rain with his umbrella. Which it doesn't appreciate... at all. One shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Umbrella's Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> Something I randomly came up with while walking to the bus stop in the rain this morning. Wishing I took an umbrella with me. And then thinking: "How cool it would be if umbrellas could talk."  
> Originally posted on ff.net 11-23-12

Sirius looked out of the window. It was raining today. He grumbled annoyed. 'I hate the rain.' He looked gloomily out for a couple of more seconds, before sighing and picked up an umbrella. Sirius opened the door and went outside. He put up his umbrella and started walking. He muttered again, "I hate the rain."

Sirius walked down the street. He liked his umbrella, it was a rather nice one. It was black and had red lions on it. He smiles fondly.

"I'm wet!" A voice piped. Sirius only rolled his eyes."Well, I'm not."

"And I don't care! You are an umbrella for Merlin`s sake. You are supposed to be wet!" Because it was his umbrella who was talking. Sirius had bought it at a market place a while back. A genius thing really, he thought for himself. But the umbrella was rather annoying and whiny.

"Doesn't mean I like the rain!" The umbrella piped.

Sirius groaned. "What do you want me to do about it?"

The umbrella fell quiet, and Sirius sighed in relief. He continued walking down the street, jumping over a pond or two on his way. Sirius walked in silence for a while. the rain continued falling. Maybe a tad stronger then when he started his journey.

"I want an umbrella," the umbrella stated. Sirius blinked his eyes in surprise.

"You want an umbrella?" He said carefully, almost questionably.

"Jupp," it said. This time it was Sirius who went quiet. He continued walking down the street, a tad slower this time.

"How are you going to hold it?" He asked after a little while, frowning slightly to himself.

"You are going to hold it for me," the umbrella stated.

Sirius snored. "I`m not going to hold your freaking umbrella!"

"Yes you are!" It bellowed. "I don't have any arms, so I can't do it myself." The black and red umbrella said, like if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which it was. Everyone knows an umbrella doesn't have any arms.

Sirius only rolled his eyes. "I don't care. I'm not going to hold your bloody umbrella!" He shook his head. 'This is just madness… What does that freaking thing need one for?'

"Yes you are! Yes you are! Yes you are!" The umbrella piped. Sirius tightened his grip on the handle, and growled in annoyance.

"If you don't shut your mouth, Ill bloody feed you to the pigs and use you as a fishing rode!" The umbrella went quiet instantly. Not daring to take the chance that Sirius wasn't joking.

Suddenly a low chuckle could be heard beside them. Making them both jump (Well, Sirius jumped, which made the Umbrella jump as well). An arm came out from the side and wrapped itself around Sirius` shoulder.

"You are too jumpy, Sirius." The voice chuckled. Sirius turned his head around and growled slightly.

"Damn it, James! Don't spook me like that." Sirius looked sulky at his friend.

James only smiled cheesy in return. "Sorry, couldn't help myself."

"He doesn't have an umbrella." A voice piped accusingly.

James just chuckled. "Nice to see you too." The umbrella would have blushed if it could have, but being an umbrella and not having a face to blush with, it wasn't physically possible. The umbrella greeted him back. Anyone who didn't drag an innocent umbrella out in this weather deserved it`s respect.

Sirius looked simultaneously closer at his friend. James was soaked with water. The water flowed down his temple and dripped into his eyes. Sirius rolled his eyes at James` stupidity.

"Why don't you have an umbrella, Prongs?" He asked.

"I like the rain," he shrugged, and took a hand through his hair, to keep it out of his face. "But I didn't realize it was raining so much," he grumbled under his breath.

Sirius smirked a little. "You are an idiot." Then he paled when a thought hit him. "Shit. Lily is gonna kill me if I got you sick!" He looked a bit startled and accusing at his friend. Like if he would get sick on purpose simply to get Sirius in trouble. James only chuckled in reply. "You are right, she would strangle me as well if she found out that I went out without an umbrella," he smiled wryly.

"You mind me standing under the umbrella with you?" Sirius shook his head and smiled. " Of course not, mate."

"I do! I don't want that wet troll anywhere near me!" The umbrella piped.

Sirius growled at it and started to shake the poor umbrella. "Shut it you mangy shit! It James want too, he`s allowed too!"

James started to laugh. "You two sounds like an old married couple."

Sirius only snored in reply, refusing the answer that statement. Together they started to walk down the street. They became quickly soaked a couple of seconds later when a car drove by. It splashed water all over them, and continued driving. Leaving two wet boys and a swearing umbrella behind.


End file.
